The Dragon's Cradle Sequel To A Hopeful Future
by Ranshiin
Summary: Two weeks have past since the escape from the lab. Dave is still searching for his brother, Jake is taking care of a sick Rose, and Laoshi seems more serious than ever. Then the Dark Dragon appears and everything goes very wrong.
1. Prologue: Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon Jake Long, the show, or any part of it. I do not own the song "Real Emotion" either, which is the song sang in this chapter. This applies to the whole story!

Prologue: Changes

Dave walked past Jake, who looked like he was doing his homework. When Dave walked out of the room, Jake pulled out his journal. He hadn't written in it for a while. He saw that the last entry was describing himself. He gave a brief sigh and started writing in the journal.

'It has been two weeks to this day since we escaped from that lab. A lot has changed since then. Gramps is still serious and is bent on finding out about the connection between the Dark Dragon and Dave. Haley is taking her training more seriously than I ever have and is growing stronger. Dave is training hard as well and is still searching for his lost brother. I hope he finds him soon. It would be nice to meet someone related to Dave, He has moved in with Mom, Dad, Haley, and I. He is working with me in Gramp's shop. Rose has been sick quite a bit. She has been vomiting every time she ears. We think she is still getting over the poisoning. Gramps has let her live with him since the Huntsmaster was apparently dead. She promised him to work in his shop when she was better.

I have still been taking care of Rose. Our love has grown even more and we are closer than ever. We still haven't told Dad about our family yet though Mom is thinking of telling him on my sixteenth birthday which is in two weeks. School is going ok. I am going again with Dave while Rose is being taught at home by gramps because of her sickness.'

Jake stopped writing and closed the journal. He walked to the front of the shop to be asked, "Have you seen Dave and Rose," by his grandfather. Jake shook his head and Laoshi said, "We will just do the briefing without them." They walked to the back of the shop. "All right kid, time to go to Pandarus Tower again. It's like a repeat of last time. He stole gold and you need to get it. Since Rose and Dave aren't here, we have to wait. We can not let you go on your own," Fu told them.

They sat down and turned on the television to the Magic Channel. "And live from Pandarus Tower, we have a new girl trying her best to sing," the woman said, showing the singer. "What is she doing!" Laoshi yelled. "I can see a place, but something like this…" the person was singing.

(With Dave…)

Dave kicked a guard down and gave a thumbs up to Rose. "What can I do for you?" Rose continued singing. Dave went down to the vault. "This is it?" he asked in amusement. "Because of you, I'm strong enough to know I'm not alone," Rose continued. Dave broke into the vault and avoided the lasers and got the gold. He then heard a siren and some guards were standing at the exit smiling. "I can hear you!" Rose finished and the crowd cheered.

American Dragon: Jake Long

The Dragon's Cradle


	2. Chapter 1: Gold Rush

Chapter 1: Gold Rush

Dave smiled as the guards moved in to get the gold. "You want it boys? You got to earn your money," he said to them. One rushed at him and Dave tripped him into the vault, setting of the upstairs alarm.

Rose went off stage and looked for Dave. He said he would be out before the end of the song. She ran to the entrance and saw that Dave wasn't there. Her cell phone then rang and she answered it. "Yo! What are you doing at Pandarus Tower!" she heard Jake's say. "We are working on getting the stolen gold," Rose told him. That was a mistake. "She is after the gold! Guards, get her!" Pandarus said, who was a few feet away from her. "Darn, I got to go," she said to Jake and hung up the phone. She ran to the trap door where Dave went down. She looked down and realized there was no ladder.

Dave ducked under a punch and back kicked another guard into the vault. He closed the vault door, trapping three guards. He tried to run to the hole in the ceiling but the guards were closing in on him. He gave a growl. 'I don't want them to know I am a dragon,' he thought.

Fire then seemed to fall from the ceiling. Dave backed away from it so as not to get hit. A flash of red came down from the ceiling and grabbed Dave. He was flown through the hole in the ceiling and out of the shop. It only stopped when they were in front of the electronics shop. Dave got down and turned to see Laoshi carrying Rose. "Thanks for saving me Jake," Dave said as Jake transformed to his human form.

"No problem. Just don't go alone again like that!" Jake said to him. They walked into the shop when the other two arrived. They sat down and Dave gave the pot to Laoshi. "There you go," Dave said. "Mission accomplished!" Rose said happily.


	3. Chapter 2: Supply Fetching

Chapter 2: Supply Fetching

Dave sat at the edge of the roof of the electronics shop. He stared out at the cars and people passing by and gave a playful sigh. "I would never last a minute away from the city and into the country," he said. He stood up for a moment and said, "I would rather jump over the edge of this building that do that."

Jake heard Dave's last sentence as he came through the door and saw him standing on the edge of the roof. "Don't do it Dave! Don't jump!" Jake yelled to Dave. Dave turned and said, "This isn't what it looks like." He stepped down and Jake gave a sigh of relief. If you didn't say what you did to mean that you would jump, then what did you mean by what you said?" Jake asked. The question confused Dave for a second, then he realized what Jake was saying and said, "Oh, I meant that I would rather jump than leave the city for the country."

"Well, be careful about what you say and do at the same time. I thought you were going to jump," Jake told Dave. "No, I wasn't. I was just sitting here thinking for a moment before I ran to get some things from the woman named Veronica for Fu. Know her?" Dave asked. Jake thought for a moment and then remembered Veronica. "Oh yeah. I know her, just don't flirt with her," Jake told Dave. "Why not?" Dave asked. "Oh, you'll find out soon," Jake said.

Jake gave a small laugh, knowing what Dave would think when he saw that Veronica was half human and half spider. "Well, I will let you go now. I just came up here to check on you," Jake said to Dave. They walked downstairs and Dave went to Fu. "I am leaving now. I will be back with your stuff soon," Dave told Fu Dog and left the shop.

He went to the magical part of New York City and went to the place where Fu said Dave could find Veronica. He saw a woman sitting behind a shop stall, looking bored. 'Is that Veronica? What is wrong with her? She is hot,' Dave thought and walked up to her. "Hello. You must be the beautiful Veronica that Fu asked me to come to," Dave said to her.

"Ah, you must be Dave Halan. Nice to have you here. The supplies are right over here," Veronica said and walked out from behind the table. Dave gave a shocked stare at Veronica's legs. 'So, that is what Jake meant,' he thought. Veronica brought over a box and gave it to Dave. "Thanks. I'll make sure it gets to…," Dave started to say, then a banging noise came from a few feet away. Dave looked to see an all too familiar man with his group of henchmen. "The Huntsclan shall be reborn! Now go and hunt to your heart's desire!" the man said with an evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 3: Alerts

Chapter 3: Alerts

Dave glared angrily at the Huntsmaster. "I suggest you leave," Dave said to the Huntsmaster. Huntsmaster glared at Dave and approached him. "Ah, Hal…" "Don't call me that. I am not your puppet anymore," Dave said to him. "So it seems," the Huntsmaster said. "But, I suggest you don't anger me dragon." "What did you say?" Dave asked angrily. Two Huntsclan members grabbed Dave from behind. "Veronica, stand back," Dave said and transformed and took out the two members. Veronica stood back and Dave shot fire at the Huntsmaster. He avoided Dave's attack and gave a smile thought it couldn't be seen.

"Come, we are leaving. We are to go after Jake Long," the Huntsmaster said to the members of the Huntsclan. "What did you just say?" Dave asked him, transforming to his human form. "While I hate to admit it, I am working with the Dark Dragon at the moment. It will only be temporary and then I will slay him along with the other magical creatures. He gave us the identities of almost all of the dragons in the world," the Huntsmaster said. He turned and then left as quickly as he came. Dave turned to Veronica. "I have to go warn Jake. Don't worry, you should be safe," Dave told Veronica. Dave grabbed the box and paid Veronica for the items and ran for the shop.

"Jake! Where are you? Hello! Is anyone here!" Dave yelled. There was no answer and Dave put the box on the counter and ran for the roof. He quickly opened the door to see Jake and Haley training with Laoshi while Rose and Fu Dog watched on. "What was the yelling for?" Jake asked Dave. "The Huntsmaster! He is working for the Dark Dragon! He knows who you are!" Dave yelled. "Say what!" Jake himself yelled. "Come on! We have to leave!" Dave said.

Laoshi then appeared behind Dave. He slipped away during all the yelling as he heard the phone ring. "Listen, we got another problem young ones. The Isle of Draco is being attacked. We are needed there," he told them. "Well, let's go. The Huntsmaster could be here any minute," Dave said. "Sorry to say this, but I think you will be delayed," the Huntsmaster said, appearing at the edge of the roof.


	5. Chapter 4: Slight Delay

Chapter 4: Slight Delay 

The Huntsmaster wasted no time and attacked. Dave grabbed Rose and brought her inside with Fu right behind them. "It isn't safe for you out there in your condition," Dave told her as he sat down next to her on the couch. "I just can't sit down here doi…," she stopped and then got up and ran for the bathroom. Dave heard her vomiting and he sighed. "Fu, go check on her," Dave said.

The fighting on the roof was brutal. Fireballs were being shot by both sides. The dragons didn't get touched at first and the Huntsclan seemed to be losing. Jake wanted to get the Huntsmaster for finding about who he was. Jake decided to take the Huntsmaster head on. He transformed back to his human form and grabbed two pieces of short, skinny wood that was broken during the fight.

He started to fight the Huntsmaster with a piece of wood in each hand. The Huntsmaster fought back against Jake, trying to get the upper hand. Jake got two hits in. One on the Huntsmaster's waist and one at the side of his head. The Huntsmaster only stumbled and Jake smirked and used his dragon tail to trip the Huntsmaster and then he made his tail disappear again.

The other two dragons were blasting Huntsclan members almost as fast as they could come. Haley was starting to get tired and Laoshi wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up. Then a voice came from the door. "Uncle, stop this now," Rose said, her voice weak. The Huntsmaster looked at her and said, "Siding with the dragons? You were always weak." He then felt a blow come painfully to his stomach and was on the ground on his back again. "Don't you ever call her weak!" Jake yelled at him, going next to Rose and dropping the wood.

"Stay with the dragons you wench. I will get you later, you be sure of that," the Huntsmaster said, disappearing in a green orb with the other Huntsclan members. Jake walked downstairs with Rose leaning on him lovingly with Laoshi and Haley right behind them. They went to the couch where Dave was at only to find him gone. "Where did he go?" Rose asked. "Guys," Fu said. "I think he went to the Isle of Draco."


	6. Chapter 5: The Isle Of Draco

Chapter 5: The Isle Of Draco 

Jake, Haley, Laoshi, and Rose ran to the subway station. They couldn't let Dave fight anything or anyone on his own, especially if who or whatever it was attacked the Isle of Draco. They ran down the steps to the subway station to see Shades at the bottom as if they were waiting for them. Jake went down the stairs quietly, transforming his arms into dragon arms. He made quick work of the Shades, using his claws to defeat them. He changed his arms back to normal and they broke out into a run, heading towards the magical elevator.

They stopped in front of the elevator and Laoshi quickly entered the code into the buttons and waited for the elevator. The doors opened and the employee said, "We are sorry. Due to emergency reasons, the elevator is closed." "We need to get to the Isle! It is a matter of life or death!" Jake said. "Oh, all right. Hurry up," the employee said and they got on and went to the Isle of Draco.

The doors opened and their eyes saw panic and destruction everywhere. They ran out of the elevator and ran to the council building. They saw Kulde and Andam trying to figure things out on a map of the Isle. "Councilors! What is going on?" Laoshi asked. "The Isle is under attack. We are trying to figure out where the attack started from. Listen Laoshi, the other two councilors are dead. They were killed at the beginning of the attacks," Andam told him.

"Have you seen Dave?" Jake asked. "Yes, he came here and then he ran off saying he knew who was behind all of this," Kulde said. "Young ones, go look for Dave! Haley, stay with me!" Laoshi said. They nodded and Jake and Rose ran to the door to leave when they saw that the Isle was now different. It changed for the worst. The Isle of Draco was now on fire.


	7. Chapter 6: The Isle Of DracoIn Flames

Chapter 6: The Isle of Draco…In Flames 

Jake went white as he could at the sight of the Isle. Rose grabbed onto him weakly. "Lets…let's go find Dave," Jake said weakly and they left. They were weak with shock at first but by the time they reached the bottom of the steps, they were relaxed slightly and not in as much shock. Jake and Rose went to the arena where the test of Wisdom In Battle was given. They found it empty all except for a person leaning against the wall.

"Nerk! What is going on here?" Jake asked the person. "Haven't a clue mate. But, I suggest you leave. Things don't look good here," Nerk told him. Jake gave a growl. "I am leaving. You better do the same," Fred said, walking away. Rose grabbed Jake's arm. "We have to hurry and find Dave," she told him. He nodded and they set off.

They saw trees burning and people running in all directions. Panic ruled everything and everyone during that time. Rose and Jake continued forward to find Dave and whoever was responsible for the attack on the Isle. They saw a group of Shades. That told them either Chang or the Dark Dragon was the one behind the attack. They ran forward to see a body in the grass.

Jake ran up to it to find out that it was Dave. "Dave! What happened here?" Jake asked him. Dave rose his dirt covered head up slightly off the ground. "Dark Dragon…here…," Dave choked out. "Why did he do this? Did he attack you?" Jake asked, Rose coming next to him. "Yes…because I found out, Rose…Dragon," then Dave went unconscious. "Damn, this isn't good. We need to get out of here. Rose, take Dave to Gramps. I will go on ahead," Jake said. Rose nodded to him and carried Dave away with difficulty as Jake went on ahead.

Jake saw a figure up ahead and he ran to it to see Chang transform and fly away. "Ugh, she got away. I better go back to the others," Jake said and left to the council building.


	8. Chapter 7: Infiltrating The Lair

Chapter 7: Infiltrating The Lair 

Jake ran into the council building to find Dave was lying on the table, still unconscious. "What does it look like?" Jake asked. "He is fine. Just knocked out," Andam told him. "He told me about the Dark Dragon being part of the attack. Then I saw Chang fly away. Before Dave went unconscious he said something about Rose and then he said dragon at the end then he passed out," Jake told him before Laoshi put on a stern look on his face. "Rose and Jake. I want you to check out the Dark Dragon's lair in the volcano. We will stay here and watch Dave," he said.

Jake and Rose left to the volcano lair. Jake flew there with Rose in his arms. They entered it to find that it was empty. They saw that it looked like it was changed into a more house like environment. They heard a cry coming from a room. They walked over to where they heard the crying. There was a cradle. In it was a baby. "Jake look," Rose said. The baby was not an ordinary baby you would find in a cradle. In it was a baby dragon.

"It is so cute. But, why is it here?" Rose asked. "I am not sure but…," Jake stopped when he heard Chang's voice call out, "Hang on baby. I am coming." Jake and Rose hid as Chang came in and held the baby. "You are beautiful, just like your father," she said.

'What is going on here?' Jake thought. Chang was holding the baby close, giving the baby love and care. She then said, "Don't worry. When my grandson's wench gives birth to her child you will have a playmate." 'Oh god. She knows,' Rose thought. "And," Chang started, putting the baby down, "If you don't leave I will kill you now." Jake froze momentarily. "Rose, move!" a voice yelled and Dave flew in. He was in his human form but with his dragon wings.

Rose grabbed Jake's hand and started to run. "We can't leave Dave behind!" Jake yelled but Dave just continued to stare at Chang. "Well, time for the truth to be revealed," Chang said. "I already figured it out," Dave said and then he was hit on the back of the head, knocking him out. Jake pulled away to help Dave but Rose grabbed him again. "Come on Jake, we have to leave," Rose said. "No! DAVE!" Jake yelled.


	9. Chapter 8: Telling The Truth

Chapter 8: Telling The Truth 

(Three Months After The Attack.)

Jake sat with Rose leaning against him. Her sickness had finally calmed down but she was also moody as well at times. Rose looked into his eyes and thought, "I can't keep lying to him. I got to tell him the truth.' "I am going to go cook us some dinner," Jake said. Rose's mood swing then kicked in. "Oh, you think I am incapable of cooking huh!" she said. Jake just stared at her. "No, I am just going to cook. You can help if you want," Jake told her.

They went into the kitchen to start cooking. Jake's parents and Haley were gone for the night, so they had the house to themselves. "Jake honey," Rose said to Jake. "Yes?" "Well, I am sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean it. Jake, there is something important I got to tell you," Rose told him. "What is it?" Jake asked. "Jake, I am pregnant with your child," Rose said. "My…child?" Jake asked weakly. "Yes. I got pregnant on the night that you took me out for the day of dating," Rose told him. "Rose, is that fine with you?" Jake asked. "Yes, I want to have this child," Rose said. "Oh Rose! I am so happy!" Jake said and they held each other and kissed. Jake forgot all about cooking and they kissed and held each other all the way to Jake's room. Jake and Rose got in his bed for the night.

David, Faye, and Haley pulled up to the house and went inside. They walked into the living room to find it empty. They went into the kitchen to find a pot and some food sitting on the counter. Faye looked at the food and went upstairs. She quietly opened the door to Jake's room to see Rose and Jake in bed together in each other's arms. Faye frowned for a few moments. David then came to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "He is sixteen, let him make his own choices," he said. She gave a small smile and nodded. They closed the door to give them peace for the night.

(A/N: David is Jake's father and Faye is Jake's mother. I have heard Jake's dad called David and I do not know if that is his official name or not. I am sorry if that was just someone's own name they came up for him. I got Faye from my favorite Chinese singer Faye Wong. See how it works lol as Jake's mom is Chinese?)


	10. Chapter 9: To My Brother

Chapter 9: To My Brother 

(Two Months After The Attack)

Dave sat down in his room he shared with the baby. Dave was taking care of it while Chang and the Dark Dragon did their dirty work. He still hated Chang and the Dark Dragon but he knew that was no reason to take it out on the baby. Dave growled and hit the wall. He was still mad that he got caught. He finally figured everything out and he still got caught before he could tell.

Dave heard the door open and he saw the Dark Dragon walk in the room in his human form. Dave took this chance and kicked the Dark Dragon to the ground. He ran out of the room and ran down the hallway to where stairs and a single window were at the end. He ran towards the window knowing this was his only chance for escape. He got ready to dive out the window when Chang grabbed him around the legs with her tail. Dave fell and Chang grabbed him and brought him to his room. "You are really pushing your luck Dave," the Dark Dragon said, now in his dragon form. Dave sighed in anger.

"You tried to get to your brother didn't you? Well, I will not let you near him," the Dark Dragon said, walking towards Dave. Dave hung his head in defeat. "Sorry my brother, but you will not get anywhere near him," the Dark Dragon said to Dave.


	11. Chapter 10: Another Try

Chapter 10: Another Try 

(Three Months After The Attack)

Dave put the baby back in the cradle and gave a sigh. It had been a month since he last tried to escape from the mansion. He went to his window, which had bars on the outside, and looked out. The Dark Dragon made sure the bars couldn't be broken by just a single dragon's power.

Dave walked out of the room and went to the dining room. He sat down at the table and saw the Dark Dragon come in. "Good morning my dear brother. Have you finally decided to join us yet?" he asked. "I would never join you if you were the last source of protection on Earth," Dave said to him.

"You need to respect your elders," the Dark Dragon said. Dave stood up and headed for the door. "You leave and you will be dead before you can even get a few feet away from the mansion," the Dark Dragon told him. Dave stopped and turned to face the Dark Dragon. "Let me out of the house now," he said. "First of all, it is a mansion," the Dark Dragon said. "I don't give a damn about what it is! Let me out!" Dave yelled. "Yeah right. And let you get to your brother?" the Dark Dragon asked. "They will be after me soon," Dave said. "Let them try," the Dark Dragon said with an evil smile.


	12. Chapter 11: The Search Team

Chapter 11: The Search Team 

Jake and Rose got out of bed and went to the bathroom. They took a shower and got dressed. They went downstairs afterwards and grabbed a breakfast of toast and cereal. After eating, they walked hand in hand to the electronics shop.

Laoshi came out to meet them and said, "We got our search team ready," Laoshi said, handing over five files to Jake. "We got a team together to search for Dave," Laoshi finished and Jake looked at the files.

Name: Jack Chamberland

Age: 21

Height: 5' 7"

Dragon Colors: Red, Black, Blue

Weight: 137 lbs.

Name: Carol Benson

Age: 23

Height: 5' 9"

Dragon Colors: White, Blue

Weight: 117 lbs.

Name: Jim Marson

Age: 49

Height: 6' 2"

Dragon Colors: Black, Blue

Weight: 187 lbs.

Name: Rebecca Jackson

Age: 18

Height: 5' 8"

Dragon Colors: Pink, White

Weight: 121 lbs.

Name: Ark Gordand

Age: 16

Height: 5' 7"

Dragon Colors: Black, Purple

Weight: 137 lbs.

"Can we trust these people?" Jake asked. "I am sure that we can. They are highly qualified dragons and should do their job without question," Laoshi said. "When do we meet them?" Rose asked. "Tomorrow, but for now, get some work done and then we shall train," Laoshi said.


	13. Chapter 12: Mind Control

Chapter 12: Mind Control 

Dave laid down in his bed, thinking about how he could possibly escape the Dark Dragon's clutches and get to his brother to tell him everything. He tried to remain strong so he didn't give into the Dark Dragon. He knew he had a new strategy of getting people to work for him. He was started to use people's temptation to get them to join him. He played off of Dave's as often as he could. Dave's temptation or better described as his heart's desire was to be able to live happily with his brother.

The Dark Dragon came into the room. Dave wanted to have nothing to do with him and turned on his side so he didn't have to look at the Dark Dragon. "You got a busy week ahead of you," the Dark Dragon said. "What do you mean?" Dave asked him, turning to look at the Dark Dragon. "Well, you see. I am going to control you," the Dark Dragon said and then quickly poured a potion into Dave's open mouth.

Dave quickly fell under his control and Dave laughed along with the Dark Dragon. "You will be near your own brother and you won't even be able to do anything of your own free will," the Dark Dragon said. Dave stood up as he was controlled by the Dark Dragon. 'I got to get out of this trance and get to Jake,' Dave thought in his head with panic.


	14. Chapter 13: The Magical Parade

Chapter 13: The Magical Parade 

Jake and Ark was put on a mission to see if the Dark Dragon or Dave could be at a magical parade that was being held that day. They waited in the subway for the right time to go to the magical world of New York City and saw that the parade had already started. They stayed hidden in the crowd and waited for any sign of the Dark Dragon or Dave.

They saw him at last on one of the floats. He was sitting next to a man they didn't recognize. Jake took a closer look and said, "Who is that man?" "I am not sure but we shouldn't try anything yet," Ark said. 'It almost sounds like he doesn't want me to save Dave,' Jake thought.

Ark gave an evil smile that was hidden by the shadows of his robe. 'My plan is working just perfectly. Dave is in his trance and I seem like a sixteen year old,' the Dark Dragon thought.

Dave looked straight at the Dark Dragon and Jake just as he was forced to do. He stared right into Jake's eyes. 'Jake! Help me!' he thought in his head. Jake knew he couldn't wait and went after Dave but it was all planned. Chang appeared and transformed. She knocked Jake back and he hit Ark which wasn't planned. The control over Dave broke and he ran to get off the float and get to Jake.

Chang grabbed Dave but Dave pulled out of her grasp. He ran to Jake and grabbed his arm and pulled him up to run. "Hurry! We got to run!" Dave yelled. They tried to run away but Dave was tripped. "Dave!" Jake yelled and turned to get Dave but Chang already got him and the Dark Dragon was in his dragon form and had control over Dave again.

They flew away leaving Jake behind. "Ark! Ark!" Jake yelled but he couldn't find him. He gave up after a few minutes of searching and went back to the electronics shop in defeat.


	15. Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed 

(Three Months After The Parade)

Dave was trapped again in the house or mansion as the Dark Dragon liked to call it. He was still taking care of the baby and he rarely let it out of his sight. He fell in love with the child but he couldn't help but think of his relation to the child. "This is my uncle and my nephew as well as I am his uncle and nephew," he said.

The Dark Dragon then came into the room. "Enjoying the baby?" he asked. "Yep and thinking about how you had it with your own grandmother," Dave said. The Dark Dragon angrily hit Dave, sending him to the floor. "Don't you dare say that!" he yelled. "But it is the truth," Dave said. "A truth you dare not speak about!" the Dark Dragon yelled. The baby then started to cry from its cradle. Dave got up and went to it. "I suggest that you stop yelling," Dave said. "And I suggest you stop trying to escape," the Dark Dragon said.

Dave put the baby down after it relaxed and turned to the Dark Dragon. "I will get out of here. I will get back to Jake," Dave said. 'Sorry to leave you behind,' he thought to the baby and ran out the door. He didn't make the mistake of getting caught this time and he went out the mansion doors. He then transformed and flew to the electronics shop. He landed and transformed back to his human form and ran inside to see Jake and Rose side by side on the couch.

Jake saw Dave and stood up. Dave smiled and went to him. "The Dark Dragon's spell over me is over. I got away," Dave said happily. Jake helped Rose up from the couch. "Listen, I got some things to tell you," Dave said. "What is it?" Jake asked seriously. "Don't be so serious Jake. They are mostly good things," Dave said. Jake smiled, "All right. What are they?" "One, Rose is a dragon," Dave said. Rose stared at Dave and Jake held her close. "Are you sure?" Jake asked. "Yes, the Dark Dragon himself told me. I will explain more later. Two, Jake…you and I are brothers…twins," Dave told him. Jake sat down with Rose. "Us…brothers?" he asked weakly. "Twins. The Dark Dragon separated us at birth and gave your mother a memory modifying potion to think she only gave birth to you Jake. The nurses were all working for the Dark Dragon," Dave said. "Anything else?" Jake asked. "Yes. The Dark Dragon is also our brother. And our grandmother is Chang," Dave said. "So, you finally know young ones?" Laoshi asked from the corner.


	16. Chapter 15: Grandfatherly Talk

Chapter 15: Grandfatherly Talk

"You knew all along?" Dave asked. "I have been knowing for months. Chang told me," Laoshi said. "Chang? What are you doing with her?" Jake asked. "I have been talking to her. Getting information, I still love her you know," Laoshi said. Dave just shook his head, "She is an enemy and yet you still love her?" Dave asked. "I can't help what I feel," Laoshi said. "I can't believe you G. I thought you of all people would…" Jake started before he was cut off by Laoshi. "Would what Jake! There is nothing to explain! I love Chang and that is it! No one can change my feelings for her!" he yelled and went to his room.

Dave turned to Jake. "Something isn't right here and I want to find out what," he said. Dave started to head towards the door before Jake called out, "Don't Dave. Don't anger him." "I won't," Dave said, reaching for the door handle before Rose said, "Dave, don't go in there." Dave didn't listen and went on into the room. "Gramps?" Dave called out softly and saw Laoshi sitting on his bed. "What do you need young one?" Laoshi asked quietly. Dave closed the door gently, "I want to talk to you." "Fine, join me," Laoshi said and Dave sat down next to Laoshi.

"Gramps, I didn't mean to sound rude if I did. I am just wondering about you. I don't want you to get hurt," Dave said to Laoshi. Laoshi sighed and turned to look at Dave. "I love Chang. I can't help but feel so close to her. I had Faye with her. We raised her and took good care of her. Then when Jake and you were born, she asked not to be mentioned as your grandmother. Of course, we didn't know you were born. Only your mother knew that she had twins Then she had that potion forced upon her and no one knew you existed except for Chang, the Dark Dragon, and those nurses," Laoshi told him.

"Where are the nurses now?" Dave asked. "They are all dead. They died years ago according to Chang," Laoshi said. "Why hasn't anyone been searching for me for the past few months then?" Dave asked. "We have but all five members of your search team are dead," Laoshi said. "I am sorry to hear that," Dave said. "Dave, can you, Jake, Rose, everyone, forgive me for who I love?" Laoshi asked. "Yes, we will. And if you love Chang, stay with her," Dave said. "Thanks. I think I am going to go to bed for the night," Laoshi said. Dave nodded and went to the door. "Goodnight Gramps," he said. "Goodnight Dave," Laoshi said and Dave left the room.

IP:


	17. Chapter 16: Keeping Secrets

Chapter 16: Keeping Secrets

Dave sat down on the couch thinking about going to sleep but he got up. He walked to Rose's room to talk to Jake. "Hey, I am going home now. I will talk to you later," he said to Jake. "Ok. Tell Mom that I will stay here tonight," Jake said. Dave nodded and walked out of the shop and headed home. He opened the door quietly and saw his parents sitting at the kitchen table talking. "Mo…Mrs. Long, I am home," Dave said to Faye.

"Hello Dave. Have you seen Jake?" Faye asked him. "No, he is staying at Gr…your dad's shop tonight," he told her. "With Rose," she said. "Yes with Rose. Your dad also didn't feel too well so Jake wanted to watch after him," Dave told her. "I see, thanks for letting me know," Faye said. "Your welcome. Goodnight Mo…Mrs. Long," Dave said. He walked upstairs to his room and closed the door and sat down on his bed. 'I hate that I have to keep secrets from them. They are my parents,' he thought. He stood up and felt something cold pressed against the back of his neck. "Move and your dead."


	18. Chapter 17: Return Of An Enemy

Chapter 17: Return Of An Enemy

Dave gave a sarcastic like smile. "So Karalyn. You are still alive after all," he said. "How did you know?" she asked. "When you work with someone like my brother, keeping who is alive and who isn't is hard to keep a secret," Dave said. "So it's true then. He is your brother," Karalyn said. "Isn't that what I just said? Now if you would be so kind as to take your claw off the back of my neck," Dave said. Karalyn transformed her hand back to normal and shoved Dave forward. Dave turned around only to have a familiar staff pointed at his face. "And Huntsclan too? You don't have a good taste in careers," Dave said. "I'm not scared to shoot this you know," Karalyn said to him.

"I am not afraid to let the parents below know that you are up here," Dave said. "Jake's parents are still awake?" Karalyn asked. "Why, didn't you hear? They are my parents as well," Dave told her. "Guess it slipped my mind Well, he didn't tell me that you and Jake were brothers. But, it isn't part of my job to question the Dark Dragon. I just follow his orders," Karalyn said. "I'd hate to be you then," Dave said. Karalyn growled and said angrily, "You do not know that it is like to be me! I have the best training anyone could want!" "And the worst masters in the world," Dave said to Karalyn.

"You are getting closer to me wanting to kill you," Karalyn said. "Ah, try me," Dave said. "You are pushing your luck," Karalyn said. Footsteps were then heard coming up the stairs and Dave turned to face the door as Karalyn jumped out his window. Faye and David was at the door and Faye looked worried. "What is going on in here?" she asked. "Nothing. Just thought I heard something," Dave said. Faye and David just looked at each other and left the room leaving Dave alone again for the night.


	19. Chapter 18: Revealing More Secrets

Chapter 18: Revealing More Secrets

Jake and Rose woke up the next morning and kissed each other passionately. When they released the kiss a few moments later, Rose put her head on Jake's shoulder. "So, I am a dragon," she said softly. "Yes. And don't you mean a beautiful, pregnant dragon?" Jake asked with a smile. Rose picked her head up and stared into Jake's eyes.

"Yes that is what I meant. And I forgot to mention that I fell in love with and got pregnant by a sexy dragon. The sexy dragon of my dreams in fact,' Rose said to him. Jake smiled and they kissed passionately again for a few minutes. When they stopped, Rose looked in Jake's eyes and snuggled closely to him and said, "Will you teach me how to become a dragon and how to be one?" "Yes, I will. I will do my best to teach you. We will be dragons together," Jake said. Rose smiled and hugged him "I am glad to hear that. I can't wait to be a dragon," she said. "It is the best thing in the world to be other than being in love with you," Jake said. "I love you Jake," Rose said to him. Jake wrapped his arms around Rose and they kissed once again. They went on longer this time and thoughts of being a dragon went through Rose's mind.

They finally got out of bed ten minutes later. They grabbed some robes that they put up on the wall for them to wear when they got out of bed. They put the robes on and left the room. They walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. They made some eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. Laoshi came out from his room a little while later with Fu right behind him. They sat down and ate breakfast with Jake and Rose. "Gramps, I want to say that I am sorry for any bad things that I said to you last night," Jake said to him. "It is ok young one. I was just upset. So Rose, are you ready to get training from me?" Laoshi asked.

"Well…," Rose said slowly. "I am going to teach her Gramps. If that is ok with you," Jake said. Laoshi thought for a moment and said, "Well, I will let you do that for now but, if there are any troubles I want you to come to me immediately." "Thank you," Rose said to Laoshi with a smile. "Young ones, let's go see Dave and talk to him about telling my daughter about Dave being her son," Laoshi said. Jake and Rose left the table and got showered and dressed. They went downstairs to find Laoshi ready to go. They left the shop and headed for the Long household.


	20. Chapter 19: Family Secrets

Chapter 19: Family Secrets

Dave woke up and walked downstairs to see if his parents were awake. He saw them sitting at the table with Laoshi, Jake, and Rose. Fu was pretending to be a normal dog. "Good morning everyone," Dave said and took the only available seat. "So, how did you sleep?" Faye asked. "Just fine. I didn't have much trouble falling asleep," Dave told her. "The tea is done," Haley said, walking to the table with two cups of tea. She placed one in front of Faye and one in front of Laoshi. Laoshi took a quick sip and said, "Faye, Dave and I need to talk to you alone for a moment." David looked at Laoshi for a moment but Dave, Laoshi, and Faye got up and went into the hall.

"Faye, it is time to tell him," Laoshi said to her. "But Dad, you know I just can't…," she started. "You need to tell him. There are many things that need to be explained," Dave said. Faye and the two men argued quietly for a few minutes when they returned to the table. "David. There is something I have to tell you," she said softly. David slipped her hands into his. "What is it honey?" David asked. "You see David, you married into a family of dragons," Faye told him. David froze and stared around the table. "You mean everyone here but me is a dragon?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes, well…I can't change into one. And, Rose isn't one either," Faye said. "It actually turns out Rose is a dragon too," Dave said.

David stood up. "All these years and you never told me," he said and headed for the door. Dave stood up as David shut the door. Dave went after him. "Mr. Long, please stop!" Dave said to him. "Or what? You'll shoot a fireball at me?" David called out to him, turning to face Dave. "Yes, a huge one. Now get inside. There is still more for you to know," Dave said. "Wow, this is strange. The child telling off the parent," Dave said with a small smile. "What?" David asked in disbelief. "I am your son," Dave told David as they went inside.

They sat down at the table and Dave sighed. "I am your son," he told Faye and David. "Jake's twin," he added when no one said anything. They just stared at the table. Dave sighed again and went into detail, with Jake, Laoshi, and to David's surprise, Fu, about the magical world. David sat back and gave a small whistle. "So, that has all been going on behind my back," he said and stood up. "I am going to go think," he said. "Don't leave," Dave said. "I said to think, not to leave. Come with me and we'll bond together," David told Dave. Dave ran upstairs and got dressed and left with David. The people at the table could hear them laughing going down the street.

They returned a few hours later and sat down at the table. David was pale and Dave had a smile. "What is wrong honey?" Faye asked. "I didn't think New York City was so big in the air," David said. Everyone started laughing and Faye stopped just for a moment to say, "Dave, you didn't." "I did," Dave said and everyone went back to laughing again.

A/N: I hope the story is good so far. I am putting this here to thank the people for the reviews so far and to ask, please review this story if you read it. Reviews make me happy and motivates me to write more. So, please review! Thank you!


	21. Chapter 20: Planning

Chapter 20: Planning

Dave sat on the living room couch and waited for Laoshi and Jake. When they came in Dave sighed. "I need to tell you two something important. I was attacked by Karalyn last night. She ran after hearing my parents coming up the stairs. I got lucky, she didn't kill me like she was threatening to do," Dave told them. Jake sighed and said, "We will have to keep an eye out for them. I hope that she stays away for awhile." "We have no idea of what she wants at the moment or why she even came after you," Laoshi said. "She blames me for what happened to her. She thinks that I am supposedly responsible for her so called death," Dave said. Laoshi just shook his head then Dave said, "We got to save the child that the Dark Dragon has. We need to get it out of there. I have a strong feeling it is being consumed by dark magic."

Jake seemed to be angered by this. "It has no chance even if we do save it now. Consumed by dark magic and being raised by the Dark Dragon," he said bitterly. "Did you forget I was raised by the Dark Dragon?" Dave asked quietly. Jake then looked ashamed and said, "Sorry, but I just can't help but think it is too late. We may just be risking our lives for nothing going after it." "It still seems innocent. We got to go to the mansion and try to save it or it will be too late," Dave said. "Young ones, I will let you handle this one. First of all, where is this mansion?" Laoshi asked. "In Yonkers," Dave told him.

"Now that we have that information, we must decide who is going," Laoshi said. "Jake, Rose, and I will go," Dave said. "Haley will also join you," Laoshi told them. "We can't take Haley. It will be too dangerous," Jake said. "I am going with you!" Haley said, standing in the doorway. She had hid herself earlier and listened to everything that they were saying. "We will take her," Dave said. Faye came by and said, "Dave, there is a girl here for you." A blonde haired girl walked into the living room. "Sarah Jackson?" Dave asked breathlessly. The girl nodded and before anyone knew what was going on, Dave and Sarah were in each others arms, kissing.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Haley asked Sarah. They broke the kiss and Sarah smiled at Haley. "This is my girlfriend from Yonkers. We met each other a long time ago," Dave said with a smile on his face as well. "How old are you?" Haley asked. Sarah gave a small laugh and said, "Seventeen." Sarah then turned to Dave. "Would you like to go out and talk for a while?" Sarah asked. "I would love to but I got this family thing to do right now," Dave said. Sarah put a piece of paper in Dave's hand and said, "Call me later," she said and left. "Well, we better get a move on," Rose said. Dave and the others turned to see Rose at the doorway as well. "Who doesn't listen in?" Jake asked.


	22. Chapter 21: Journey To The Mansion

Chapter 21: Journey To The Mansion

Jake, Haley, and Dave flew in their dragon forms to the mansion while Rose rode on Jake's back. She looked down and saw how high up they were and she smiled and said, "What would you do if I fell off?" Jake smiled and said, "I would try to catch you. Why?" "No reason," Rose said. She then grinned and fell off Jake's back. Dave heard a scream from Haley and turned around to see Rose falling and Jake chasing after her. Jake finally caught her right before she hit the ground. "What did you do that for!" Jake yelled at Rose who was in his arms. Rose put her arms around Jake and said, "Just wanted to make sure that you were telling the truth and that you would catch me if I did fall on accident." "You scared me Rose, I thought you would die. That was too close!' Jake said, a little calmer but angry. "Hey, I knew you would catch me," Rose said with a smile at Jake. "And what if I messed up and you hit the ground?" Jake asked. "Well, I wouldn't feel anything," Rose said. Jake rolled his eyes and they continued heading for the mansion.

Dave kept an eye out for the mansion and saw it ahead of them. He slowed down and looked at the others. "All right, we are about to face the Dark Dragon and Chang. We don't know what they will throw at us and we don't know if they know we are coming or not. Whatever happens, we got to get in there and get out as fast as we can," he said to them. "What about the layout of the mansion?" Rose asked. "I have been here for over fifteen years many times. I have a pretty good idea of everything inside and outside the mansion," Dave told her. "What about the baby? How are we going to get it out?" Haley asked. "I will carry it back to the shop. But listen, if anything happens to me, get out. I don't want anyone dying or being caught because of me," Dave told her. After that statement, everyone was quiet and they continued to head towards the mansion and landed about fifty yards from the door. "Why are we landing?" Haley asked. "We are going to head to the mansion in our human forms, that way we have less of a chance of being caught," Dave said.

They walked slowly up to the door so that they didn't make much noise when they heard something behind them. They turned and saw multiple Shades. "Run!" Jake yelled. They started to run as the Shades started to run after them. Haley stumbled but Dave picked her up and they fell slightly behind. The running continued to reach the mansion when Jake and Rose turned around to notice that Haley and Dave were gone. They didn't waste a second outside and went into the mansion where total hell awaited them.


	23. Chapter 22: Quick Search

Chapter 22: Quick Search

Jake and Rose slammed the doors shut so that the Shades didn't get them. They looked around at the mansion and noticed it seemed pretty normal like the Dark Dragon didn't even stay there. They held hands and walked forward slowly and entered what looked like a kitchen. There were a few dishes in the sink which looked like they were just put in there recently. Jake and Rose looked around to see if Dave and Haley were around. Jake sighed when nothing unusual was seen and went to a set of double doors with Rose. They tried to open the doors but they were locked. They looked through the keyhole to see what looked like stairs on the other side. They went to the other side of the doors to see a picture on the wall of a small child. "It is the same child we saw on the Isle of Draco that one day!" Rose exclaimed. They looked at the picture momentarily and continued down the narrow hallway.

They entered a large living room. It looked like a normal living room but it seemed weird for someone like the Dark Dragon. They knew he despised the human race so they were wondering why it looked like a human's living room. The whole mansion was suspicious to them though and they continued through the living room into a dining room with a single door. They tried to open the door but it was locked. They looked through the keyhole and noticed that it was the same room with the stairs except that the door was just on the opposite side of the double doors. The dining room table looked neat like it was recently picked up. Jake walked to the window and looked out for any sign of Dave, Haley, or the Dark Dragon. When he saw no one, he sighed and turned to Rose. "What are we going to do now?" he asked her.


	24. Chapter 23: Hiding

Chapter 23: Hiding

Dave and Haley had to run to the right into some woods when the Shades started to close in on them and tried to get them. They ran to the side of the house and saw a little cellar door. They went down it and closed and locked the door behind them so that the Shades couldn't get in. They walked down the stairs and saw that it looked like a miniature wine cellar but without the wine. Dave looked at the shelves and noticed a claw sitting at the bottom of each section of the shelves. He looked under them to see writings about who the claws came from. "When he kills someone, he takes a claw from them and puts it here to mark where it came from. The tag underneath tells who they were and when he killed them," Dave said. Dave saw a few empty sections on a shelf and he went to it to see that three of them had no claws but tags under them. He gasped at what he saw and Haley came over and read what they said. 'The American Dragon. D.O.D:' 'The Chinese Dragon D.O.D.' 'Dave Long D.O.D.' "Why don't you have a title?" Haley asked Dave. Dave just shook his head and Haley asked, "What does D.O.D mean?" "It means Date Of Death," Dave told her.

Haley felt shivers running down her back at this info and they walked through the cellar to see a shadow in the corner. It charged at them and Dave noticed it was a Shade. He transformed his arm and destroyed the Shade. They found another set of stairs and went up them to see a door. They opened it and entered a room with a set of stairs going up behind them. In front of them was a single door and behind them were double doors. "We are on the first floor," Dave said and closed the door after Haley came out. He unlocked the lock for the single door and walked through it.


	25. Chapter 24: Teaming Up

Chapter 24: Teaming Up

Jake and Rose heard a door shut from beyond the single door where the stairs were at. Jake hid against the wall and heard a lock click and then the door opened. He transformed his arm and put his claws in the person's face. "Jake!" Dave exclaimed. After Jake realized it was Dave he transformed his arm back to normal. "Sorry Dave," Jake said and Dave just smiled. "What do we do now?" Rose asked. "We got to search for the child. I know it is upstairs so we should go there first," Dave said. "What if something happens? What if one of us gets locked in a room or something?" Haley asked. "Then you yell for help, simple as that. I don't care if it attracts the Dark Dragon, I won't have anyone of my relatives die other than me," Dave told them. "You will not die here!" Jake said to Dave. Dave gave a small laugh. "I don't plan to die here but if I have to die to save the people that I love, then I will do it," Dave told him. "We all need to make it home safe and sound," Jake said. "And we will make it home safe and sound," Dave said.

They looked over at the stairs and thought about what they could face upstairs. "What are we going to do if something big attacks us?" Haley asked. Jake laughed and said, "You have a wild imagination." "What about you writing in your journal that you are scared of…," Haley was cut off by Jake putting his hand over her mouth. "That is enough from you, now let's get upstairs," Jake said. They went into the room and headed up the stairs to find the child.


	26. Chapter 25: Delayed

Chapter 25: Delayed

They were halfway up the stairs when they saw someone standing at the very top of the stairs. "Chang!" Dave said and Chang smiled and started to walk down the stairs. Haley backed down a couple of steps but Dave and Jake stayed where they were. Rose backed up a bit too but only in case something happened. "What do you want Chang?" Jake asked her. "It is not respectful to call your grandmother by just her first name," Chang said, continuing down the stairs. "You are no grandmother of mine!" Jake yelled. "You took me away from Jake when I was born! How can we even call you a grandmother after that!" Dave yelled at her. "It is not nice to raise your voice at your grandmother either," Chang said calmly and then said, "You have a chance to give up. It is your choice of what you want to do." Dave and Jake had to start backing down the steps as Chang approached them. "Rose, get Haley out of here. Now!" Jake said to Rose. Rose gave Jake a quick hug and grabbed Haley and ran to the living room. Dave and Jake were now at the bottom of the steps with Chang smiling at them. "What are we going to do?" Dave asked Jake. "There is only one thing we can do. We have to fight!" Jake said. "Is that your choice?" Chang asked. "Very well then. We are going to have a great fight. Well, it will be great after I win!" Chang said and Jake and Dave moved out of the way as she transformed. "We can't both transform. Run to the basement!" Dave said and they headed down the stairs. Chang was right behind them all of the way down. "Now we have enough room to fight," Dave said transforming. Jake turned to look at Chang and smiled. "Dragon up!" he yelled and transformed to his dragon form. "Are you ready to fight?" Chang asked them. "Bring it!" Dave and Jake yelled.


	27. Chapter 26: Family Fight

Chapter 26: Family Fight

Jake and Dave got ready to fight Chang as she laughed. "You think you two teenage boys can beat me?" she asked. "Yes, we know we can," Dave said. "You will not stand in our way of our mission!" Jake said to her. Chang growled and flew at them and tried to attack them with her claws. They moved out of the way and Jake shot fire at Chang. She avoided it and shot some of her own fire at them. Jake moved out of the way as Dave flew in from behind and tried to hit Chang. She ducked and Dave crashed into a shelf. Jake tried to hit Chang while she ducked but she hit Jake with her claws and Jake stumbled backwards.

Dave got up and dove at Chang and hit her with some of his fire but she was not down yet. She slashed at Dave and hit him. The cut was deep but Dave wouldn't give up. Jake and Dave attacked Chang together and knocked her to the ground. They landed and smiled at the sight of Chang's anger. She got up and growled and shot fire at them. They moved but Chang knew this was going to happen and shot fire at Dave first and hit him. Dave fell to the ground and she then shot some at Jake and hit him. They got up after the attack and shot their own fire at her. She grinned and dodged and flew up the stairs. She transformed at the top as Jake and Dave transformed back to their human forms. They ran up the stairs but she continued to grin and she closed the door and locked it. Jake and Dave tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge. Jake hit the door in anger and Dave went back downstairs. "Come on, we got to go in through the front door," he said.


	28. Chapter 27: Rose Vs Chang

Chapter 27: Rose Vs. Chang

Rose and Haley hid in the living room as they watched Chang walk by with a look of victory on her face. Rose glared at her and after she walked past, she ran to the stairs with Haley. She noticed that the stairs to the second floor were now destroyed so that they could not be used. Rose ran to the basement door and tried to open it by it seemed to be jammed shut somehow. She turned around to see a grinning Chang. "Did you think that I didn't know where you were hiding?" she asked evilly. Rose moved but she was grabbed by Chang. Haley transformed and shot fire at Chang only to move out of the way as Chang shot fire at her. Rose struggled under the grip of a now transformed Chang. Rose gasped and tried to struggle out of the hold but she felt more pressure going to her throat where Chang's hand now was.

Haley was feeling hopeless and her tears reflected that. Rose heard the crying of Haley and thought back to Dave telling her that she was a dragon. Rose concentrated and thought about becoming a dragon. She thought hard and thought of Jake in the process. Chang gasped and let Rose drop as flames burned her hand.

Dave and Jake opened the cellar door and went out into the darkness outside. They crept around to the front of house only for Dave to be knocked down by a Shade. Dave growled and jumped up and tried to attack the Shade but it moved fast. Jake transformed and flew into the air trying to get it while Dave looked around for it on the ground. Dave felt something grab him from behind and he turned to punch only to see it was Jake. "Don't scare me like that," Dave said to Jake and looked around again for the Shade. "Sorry, but I don't see it anywhere," Jake said. Jake transformed back to his human form and they ran towards the door to see the Shade sitting there waiting for them. Jake and Dave easily took care of it with their fire and opened the door to find out it was locked. Dave and Jake both broke the lock on the door and the door flew open. They ran inside to see Chang dropping someone or rather, something. It was another dragon. "Rose!" Jake exclaimed.


	29. Chapter 28: First Transformation

Chapter 28: First Transformation

Jake and Dave stared at Rose in shock and Rose herself was surprised at first. "Stay away from us!" Rose growled at Chang. Chang just struck out at Rose and Rose raised her arm. Chang's claws cut Rose's arm and it started to bleed slightly. Dave and Jake transformed and shot fire at Chang. Chang flew up and out of the way and Rose used her wings to get into the air but as it was her first time as a dragon, she had trouble controlling where she was flying. She accidentally hit Dave and they both hit the ground. "Sorry!" Rose said to Dave. Dave just smiled and said, "It is your first time, I understand." They got up off of the ground and Dave said, "Rose, for now, just stay on the ground. It may be easier for all of us." Rose had a look of disappointment on her face but she nodded and stayed on the ground. Dave flew up again and tried to fly into Chang but she dodged causing Dave to his a wall. He fell to the ground and shifted back to his human form. "Now that hurt," Dave said.

Jake shot fire at Chang but Chang was prepared and she dodged and flew straight at Jake, knocking him on top of Rose. Rose moaned slightly and Jake got up off of her and helped her up while Dave got up and transformed back to his dragon form. The fighting started again. Dave cut Chang from behind but he was quickly thrown against the wall again. Dave got up as Jake started to take Chang on by himself. He scratched at her with his claws and shot fire on occasion but he missed every time and Chang hit Jake with fire knocking him down. Chang turned to face Dave and started to slowly approach him. Dave looked at Chang in fear as Rose tried to make herself useful. Then, fortune shined upon Rose and she shot a fireball out at Chang. Chang turned to face Rose after being hit but Dave quickly knocked Chang down to the ground. Chang got up and growled, "It isn't over yet. You can count on that," she said and flew out of the small room. Dave transformed back and went to Rose where Jake had Rose in his arms. "Thanks Rose," Dave said. "No problem," Rose responded to him. "You are one sexy dragon," Jake said. "As are you," Rose said and then they started kissing and holding onto each other, getting as close as their dragon bodies would allow them. Haley just stared and Dave smiled and grabbed Haley. After a couple of minutes and some thinking on Dave's part, he finally said to the still kissing Jake and Rose, "I think we should continue moving on now." They broke the kiss and nodded. "He is right. We should continue," Rose said. Jake and Rose transformed back to their human forms and they looked at the stairs. "I think we will have to fly up them," Dave said, noticing that the stairs were broken. Dave made his wings appear and he flew up the broken steps. After a little struggling from Rose, she activated just her wings and flew up with Jake holding her hand and flying beside her. Haley flew up last. When they were at the top they got rid of their wings and looked around the floor.


	30. Chapter 29: Searching The Second Floor

Chapter 29: Searching The Second Floor

Dave walked forward slowly with the others behind them. He opened the door on his right to see a bedroom. It was large in size and the bed looked like it hasn't been made. He walked into the room and noticed that it must belong to the Dark Dragon. He saw nothing that would indicate other wise. He had papers of taking over the humans on his dresser and a journal of what he had done on his desk. Dave tried to open the journal but it was locked. He turned his hand into claws and tried to open it by force but it wouldn't work. "Unicorn horn," he said softly and the others looked at him and Jake said, "What did you say?" "I was trying to open this diary but the lock is holding well. I think it may be made our of unicorn horn," Dave told them. They just sighed and walked out of the room and went over to another door and opened it. It was yet another bedroom, just slightly smaller than the Dark Dragon's room. It was purple and Jake said, "This must be Chang's room."

There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room which had books about dragons and other magical creatures. They looked around to see that a TV was sitting on top of her dresser. They turned it on to see the Magic Channel. They tried to change the channel but not a single one would come in but the Magic Channel. Rose turned off the TV and sat down on the bed. "Rose, you can rest here. I know that transforming for the first time will make you very tired," Jake said. "But I want to help," Rose said. "Go to sleep for a little bit Rose. We'll wake you up if anything happens," Jake said. Rose gave a slight nod and Jake kissed her. Rose laid down on the bed while Dave walked out of the room on his own. He went straight to his room and opened the door. He saw the cradle still sitting there and he went into the room to see what was in there.


	31. Chapter 30: Haunting Memories

A/N: This has mature content in it…suggestions of rape…so…yeah, just a warning…

Chapter 30: Haunting Memories

Dave shut the door quietly behind him so that he could have a little peace while he searched his old room. He walked slowly towards the middle of the room, taking a quick glance at the cradle in the corner. He didn't bother to look in it but looked at the bed that sat in the corner. It was still unmade and was left just as it was when Dave ran away that day. He then thought back to all the horrible things the Dark Dragon had done to him there.

_Dave was lying on the bed, he couldn't sleep for some reason as if something was haunting him. Then he felt something come on top of him._

Dave's eyes started to tear up at the thoughts.

_He was forced into his arms._

"Why me?" Dave cried out softly.

_Their lips connected in a forceful kiss._

"What did I do to deserve that?"

_Dave struggled against the Dark Dragon but the Dark Dragon held onto him tightly. _

"Why did he have to do that to me?" Dave asked himself, tears coming down now.

_"You know you loved it," the Dark Dragon said to Dave. "Get off of me!" Dave yelled._

Dave collapsed to the ground and his tears started to come fast and loud.

_The Dark Dragon ran his hands down Dave's side. Dave struggled against the touch and wanted to get away._

The door opened and Jake and Rose entered. "Dave?" Rose asked, seeing him on the ground.

_"Why are you going this to me!" Dave yelled, tears in his eyes. "Because you know you have been wanting this," the Dark Dragon said._

Jake grabbed Dave as Dave buried his head against Jake's chest and tears started to come down. "Dave, what happened?" Jake asked.


	32. Chapter 31: Hidden Stairwell

Chapter 31: Hidden Stairwell

Dave felt Jake start to stroke his hair. Dave pulled out and shoved Jake away. "You are not going to rape me again!" he yelled and ran out of the room. Jake stared in shock at the door. "What was he talking about Jake?" Rose asked. "I am not sure. What did he mean about not raping him again? I never touched him," Jake said. Rose looked around the room to see if anything could of caused him to act that way. Her eyes fell on the bed. 'He couldn't have been raped here,' she thought. She walked over to the other side of the room and looked in the cradle to notice that it was empty. She gave a small growl and looked over at Jake. "Why don't you go after Dave, just to make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret?" Rose said. Jake gave a small nod, "I wonder what caused him to do that," he said as he left the room. Jake ran and saw Dave on the floor. He ran over to him and held him close as Dave said, "I am sorry Jake. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just scared at the moment." "What did he do to you?" Jake asked Dave. Dave looked into Jake's gentle eyes and said, "He raped me one night…"

_The Dark Dragon forced his lips to connect with the lips of the struggling Dave._

_Dave fought hard against the Dark Dragon as his hands started to get closer to his body._

Dave blinked back a tear and continued looking at Jake after telling the story. Jake stared away at the wall. "I can't believe he would go that far," Jake said. Dave stared at Jake and said, "You must hate me now." "No Dave, I don't hate you. I hate the Dark Dragon for hurting you like that," Jake reassured him. Dave gave a small smile at Jake. "We have to go find the child," he said. Dave stood up and looked at a set of double doors. One was wide open. Jake stared at Dave and Dave looked at Jake. "I have never been in that room before. I will check it out alone if you don't mind," Dave said. Jake nodded and went back to the room.

Dave went into the door and up the stairs and gasped at the horrific sight that beheld him. The walls had blood on them. Some were streaked across the wall as if something bloody was dragged against it. He closed his eyes as he continued up the dark stair way and opened the door at the top and went in and closed the door only to see another horrific sight.


	33. Chapter 32: Horrific Discoveries

Chapter 32: Horrific Discoveries

Dave looked at the sight that beheld him. The room was dark and only one wall was lit up by a dim light. Dave walked over to it and screamed, "NOOOOOO!" He fell to his knees and tears came fast as he continued to scream. Jake and Rose immediately came up the stairs and Jake stared with an open mouth in shock at the sight. Rose buried her face in Jake's chest, not able to take the sight. The bodies of the two dead councilors in their dragon forms were on the wall. "So, this is what they did with their bodies," Jake said softly, feeling nauseous. Dave looked up and the horrible bodies. Blood was running down their sides and on the wall. Dried blood was gathered on the floor underneath them. Dave then stood, "But this is only one wall," he said. He found a light switch by the door and turned on the light. He then wished he hadn't. Bodies of several dragons and multiple humans hung on the walls.

The bodies were a horrible sight with blood running down them. Some of them were missing body parts like legs and arms. Some of them had their throats slit. On the dragons, one claw was cut on their right hand. Dave shook his head and stared around. The walls were covered in blood as was the floor. In fact, so much blood was on the floor that it looked like it was originally red. They heard someone coming up the stairs and heard Haley's voice, "Eww, blood! Jake, where are you?" Rose quickly ran out of the room to stop Haley and slammed the door behind her.

Jake and Dave looked each other and saw another door at the end of the room. They walked towards it and heard two familiar voices. "They will find us soon master," Chang said. "Let them come. Dave hasn't been up here before so he will be in for quite a shock," the Dark Dragon said. "When will they come?" Chang asked. "We will hear them," the Dark Dragon said. Jake and Dave stared at each other. 'They didn't hear us,' Jake thought. "The baby is safe with us in here for now," the Dark Dragon said. Dave went to reach for the handle only to notice it was covered in blood as well. He stared carefully at the door to notice a huge spot of blood on it and it trickled down almost to the bottom. It was dried as well. Dave closed his eyes and reached for the bloody door handle.


	34. Chapter 33: Reasons

Chapter 33: Reasons

Dave grasped the door handle but shuddered at doing it. He twisted the knob and opened the door and saw the Dark Dragon and Chang smiling at them. Jake glared evilly at them. "So, you honestly thought we didn't hear you?" the Dark Dragon asked. Dave glared at him and saw Chang holding the child in her arms. "Give him to us," Dave said to her. Chang just smiled and said, "He is my child, I am not letting him go." "That child is being filled with evil. Do you want him to become as crazed as his father?" Jake asked. "Why, what do you mean by that?" the Dark Dragon asked with a taunting grin. "You know what we mean, with that horrible room," Dave said, nodding his head towards the door they came through. "Ah, my collection. Why, don't you like it at all?" the Dark Dragon asked. "I can't believe you. You killed people and then hung up their bodies for a display!" Jake yelled. "Why, it was all in good fun. Anyone that stands in my way gets put up on the walls," the Dark Dragon said. "But why the two councilors?" Dave asked. "Well, you see, they were useless. I only needed Kulde and Andam alive so I went and killed the other two councilors," the Dark Dragon said. "But they did nothing but try to protect magical creatures! Now Kulde and Andam are running the entire council, let alone trying to keep the entire dragon community in order, alone!" Jake said to him.

"That is even better. With the community in panic, Chang and I can take over much easier," the Dark Dragon said. Jake just shook his head while Dave continued to quickly think of a way to get the child out quickly and without harming it. Dave looked back at the door and up and noticed their only way out was through the door. Then, he noticed a window but unfortunately, it was boarded up. Jake glanced around as well and said, "Well, I thought you wanted dragons to rule over all again, why are you slaying dragons as well?" "I only slay the ones that get in my way," the Dark Dragon said. "Like Jake and I," Dave said, still looking at the window. "Just like you and Jake," Chang said. Dave thought still and realized he had to get the child out of Chang's arms. He looked at Jake and gave him a look as if asking him what to do. Jake stared at Dave and looked back at the Dark Dragon. "But you see, it wasn't all me. In fact, only two of the killings were me," the Dark Dragon said. "What did Chang help you?" Jake asked. "No, actually all but two of the killings came from Dave himself," the Dark Dragon said.


	35. Chapter 34: Fighting For The Baby

Chapter 34: Fighting For The Baby

Jake eyes immediately pierced into Dave's eyes. He growled and didn't know whom to believe. "Dave, did you really do all of that?" Jake asked angrily. Dave's eyes lowered to the ground. "I…am sorry…," Dave said softly. Jake immediately tackled Dave to the ground. "How could you do that to poor innocent humans!" Jake yelled at him. "It was fun," Dave said with a grin. 'Good Dave, give in. The child will live now thanks to you giving in to your temptation,' the Dark Dragon thought in his head. Jake grabbed Dave and pulled him up only to shove him towards the Dark Dragon and Chang. "You should of stayed here Dave, you would've lived longer," Jake said to Dave. Dave transformed and said, "Bring it you fool!" Jake transformed to his dragon form and got ready to fight Dave. 'Go forth my brother, take out the enemy for me!' the Dark Dragon thought in his head, holding Chang and the child close to him.

Jake flew up as far as the ceiling would allow him and then flew at Dave. Dave flew out of the way and shot fire. This was a mistake as it burned a beam on the ceiling and it fell. The wooden beam hit Dave on the head. He transformed back and then looked up at Jake just as he flew at Dave. Dave rolled out of the way and said, "What do you think you are doing!" "Getting revenge for all of the people you killed!" Jake yelled at Dave. "What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone!" Dave said. The Dark Dragon growled in anger as his control was lost over him. This was a mistake on his part as Jake knew the growl meant something. Jake looked at the Dark Dragon and said, "What did you do to him?" Jake asked. "He gave in to his temptation to me and it allowed me to control him," the Dark Dragon said. "What was his temptation?" Jake asked. Dave got up with the help of Jake. "It was the temptation to save the baby. I gave into it to save the baby. So, this allowed the Dark Dragon to control me," Dave said to Jake. Jake looked at Dave. "Then you gave in for all the right reasons," Jake said. Dave smiled, "Thank you."

Jake and Dave then looked at the Dark Dragon and Chang. Dave transformed back to his dragon form and got ready to fight. Chang transformed as well, all of the dragons ready to fight one another for control of the baby. Dave then got an idea and whispered it to Jake. Jake nodded and then they flew into the air and charged at the Dark Dragon. They fought and Chang moved out of the way. Then the Dark Dragon flew next to Chang and asked for the child. Chang nodded and handed the child to him. The Dark Dragon smiled as it wasn't really the Dark Dragon at all…it was Dave! The real Dark Dragon flew next to Chang in anger and Chang, thinking it was Dave, hit him. Jake and Dave quickly took this interruption to go out of the door as fast as they could. When they slammed the door shut, they transformed back to their human forms and ran to the door down the stairwell. They ran down the stairs and saw Rose and Haley next to each other. "Come on, it is time to escape!" Dave yelled to them and they ran to the front door. They opened it to see a bunch of Shades in a group outside.


	36. Chapter 35: Flight From The Mansion

Chapter 35: Flight From The Mansion

Dave and Jake looked at the crowd and they transformed after Dave handed the baby to Rose. Rose held the baby close to her as Jake flew out on his own before Dave could join him. Dave took the baby so that Rose could transform. She did with slightly less difficulty and Haley transformed as well. They flew out after Dave gave the baby to Rose to hold while they flew. Dave shot fire at the shades as Jake flew ahead of them. He shot fire as well at the Shades. Dave turned to see the Dark Dragon and Chang right behind them. They ignored them flying behind them. They flew as fast as they could so that they could get away. Two rounds of fire flew past them. They avoided it and flew at different levels so that they were easy targets. Dave looked down at Rose to notice that the Dark Dragon and Chang were only after her. He flew down as Jake and Haley flew on, not noticing the danger that Rose was in. Dave flew to Rose and said, "Give me the child." Rose looked at Dave and nodded, handing the child over. Dave took it and flew away from Rose. He knew his guess was correct when the Dark Dragon and Chang switched targets and went after him now. Dave flew ahead and saw Rose trying to catch up with Haley and Jake. Dave dove down as the Dark Dragon flew past him. Dave then flew up and avoided Chang.

Dave continued flying forward and shot fire at the Dark Dragon. It hit him and the Dark Dragon growled in anger and turned around and shot straight forward towards Dave. Dave flew up and shot fire down at the Dark Dragon. Chang growled at seeing her master getting hit for a second time in a row. Jake then suddenly appeared next to Dave. Jake looked at Dave and before Jake opened his mouth, he knew what Jake wanted and he gave the baby to him. Jake took off after taking the baby and then he knew it was his turn to face Chang and the Dark Dragon. Dave looked forward and noticed New York City coming into view. Dave smiled and flew up past the rooftops and saw Jake up ahead with Rose and Haley. The Dark Dragon and Chang were not to be found anywhere. Dave gave a small smile of victory and caught up with Jake and the others. They transformed back to their human forms on the rooftop of the electronics shop and walked to the door to head downstairs to report a successful mission.


	37. Chapter 36: Relaxation

Chapter 36: Relaxation

The group walked downstairs and looked around the shop to notice it was empty and that the sign was showing that the shop was closed. Jake sighed and sat down on the couch with the child still in his arms. Rose sat down next to him holding her own stomach and said, "I am not sure how the child will hold up with my transformations." Jake looked at her and wanted to hold her. Dave noticed this and walked over to Jake and held his arms out. "I will take it for you," he told Jake. Jake smiled at the offer and accepted it. He handed the baby over to Dave. Dave held the baby close to him and said, "I will let you two have your private time." He walked out of the room with Haley behind him. Dave felt something tickle his arm and he pulled the baby away and smiled. "What was that all about?" he asked the baby playfully. The baby just smiled and gave a small sound of happiness.

Jake held Rose in his arms and gave her a small kiss. "I don't know what to do, I am afraid that something may happen to the baby if I keep up with these transformations," Rose said to Jake. Jake held Rose close, "I understand Rose. I am not sure about what will happen but we will talk to Gramps about it whenever he gets home from wherever he is." Jake kissed her again and they held onto the kiss for a long time. "I just don't want to lose our baby Jake. I don't want anything to happen to it because if it dies, I don't know what I will do with myself," Rose said to Jake. "It won't die, I won't let it," Jake said to Rose. "Thank you Jakey," Rose said, holding him close.


	38. Chapter 37: Reports

Chapter 37: Reports

Dave left the house a few minutes later after every one was sleeping. There was still no sign of Laoshi and the baby needed some place to sleep. He left the baby with a slightly tired Haley. He didn't think it was a good idea but he needed someone to watch the baby while he went out to get something for it to sleep in. He went to a shop where he found a crib for it to sleep in. He pulled out some of the money he had on him and paid for it along with some blankets for it to sleep with. He took it back to the shop and found Haley sitting on the bed, looking very tired. Dave knew he should hurry up with making the crib. He opened the box and after a few minutes of trial and error and then finally finding the so called "lost" directions, the crib was finally put together. Dave took the baby and laid the baby in it and covered it with some blankets.

The baby fell asleep the second Dave put it in the crib. Haley herself wasn't long for the world. When Dave turned away from the crib, he saw Haley asleep in his bed. He smiled and grabbed some spare blankets. He looked over at Jake and Rose. They were kind and when he got back, they allowed Dave to share the room with them. Dave walked out and went to the couch where he laid down and fell asleep for the night.

The next morning, Dave woke up to the sound of a bell, signaling that someone came in through the front door. Dave got up and looked to see who came in. He was relieved to see that it was Laoshi. "So, how did it go young one?" Laoshi asked. "It went well, we got the baby back but I don't care if I never see that mansion again," Dave said. "What are you talking about?" Laoshi asked. Dave sat down and told Laoshi about the room with all of the bodies. Laoshi just shook his head in shock at what Dave had told him. "I didn't think he could be that evil but, I guessed wrong," Laoshi said. Dave just said, "I wish I had better news." "You saved the baby, that is the best news for right now. Just, where is it?" Laoshi asked Dave. "It is in my room that I share with Jake and Rose. It is in a crib that I bought it last night," Dave told Laoshi. Laoshi nodded and went to his room and Dave sat back and said to himself, "Why would he do something this extreme?"


	39. Chapter 38: Without Powers

Chapter 38: Without Powers

Dave walked to the Long household to see Faye and David. He closed the door behind him as he walked in to notice that there was no one home. He walked to the kitchen to see it empty. He then went into the living room and found a note sitting at the edge of the couch. "Gone for the day. Love, Mom and Dad." Dave put the note down and sat down on the couch. "So, the day alone huh?" he asked himself. He then heard a voice from outside and some knocking. He opened the door to see Sarah standing in the doorway. "Sarah, come on in," Dave said and allowed her to come into the house. They walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Sarah, it is nice to see you back," Dave said. "I missed you Dave. I am glad that you were only gone for a day," Sarah said and hugged him. Dave smiled and held onto her. "Don't worry, I will be here for you now," Dave told her. "Great, because that is all I want," Sarah said. Dave and Sarah started to close in for a kiss when a cell phone went off. Sarah pulled away and opened the cell phone. "Hello? Yes sir," she said. Dave looked at Sarah and then she said, "I will be right there." She hung up the phone and looked at Dave. "I am sorry but I have to go now," she said to him. Dave nodded, "See you later I guess." Sarah got up and went out the door when the home phone rang. He picked it up. "Dave! Get over here now!" Laoshi yelled through the phone. "What is wrong?" Dave asked in a hurried tone. "The Huntsclan are here!" Dave heard Laoshi say before the line went dead. Dave quickly hung the phone up and ran out the door. He tried to transform when he noticed nothing happened. "What is going on?" he asked himself as he continued to run towards the shop. "Dragon up!" he called out while willing himself to transform but again, nothing happened. He growled and ran into the shop.

He saw it was empty and heard fighting on the roof. He ran up the stairs but stopped when he realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to just run out onto the roof in his human form. He ran back downstairs and saw an old Chinese mask that Laoshi kept from when he lived in China. He put it on and ran upstairs. He saw the fighting and saw Karalyn was among those fighting. Dave ran out into the middle of the battle between the Clan and the dragons. Dave took down a few members himself while the others kept fighting. Then, Dave was grabbed from behind and he felt someone trying to take his mask off. He hit the person who was holding him with his elbow and turned around and said, "No, let me take your mask off." He reached out and pulled off the person's mask to reveal a shocking secret. "No, it can't be," Dave said softly. "Like what you see?" Sarah asked Dave, not realizing at all who he was. "No, I don't," Dave said. Then before he knew what was happening, he heard some yells. He looked to see Jake, Rose, and Haley become captured. Laoshi continued to put up a fight until he was captured in a net as well. Dave growled and felt someone grab him and hit him in the face. He was instantly knocked out, not knowing anything about his or the other dragons' fates.


End file.
